


Birthday- Kakashi's

by purplefox



Series: KakaNaru week 2016 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Well he used to think it as just a day but Naruto came to change his mind





	

He had never gotten into the habit of celebrating it. Not after he had lost his father, Kushina and Rin had tried to bring some joy to the day but after he had lost Rin and especially after he had lost Kushina there had been no way or reason for him to celebrate such things anymore.

Sometimes he was lucky enough to have a mission fall on that day and he could just remember what the date was and shrug but when it came right down to it he had treated the day of his birth as just another day, a marker of another year that he had survived.

But with his team it was different, with his friends it was different. He liked to see them happy and he enjoyed hearing them life. He liked messing with those under him he really enjoyed seeing the looks on their faces and it was because of them that he tried again, to find joy in such a thing and such a day.

It was harder than he thought it would be at least in the beginning.

It was after he had dismissed his small team and witnessed Iruka doing preparations that he really put in the efforts. The way Naruto had laughed with the man and clung to him and cried happy tears after. Kakashi had remained outside the entire duration and swore to make it up to Naruto. He no longer had to remain distant to keep him safe.

He had let the date of his birthday slip two days later and the way Naruto had looked up at him then. The soft disappointment in his blue eyes and he lamented the fact that they had missed it and the highlight of their day had been the free food had touched Kakashi.

That day had been good to him simply because there had been no fuss, he had kept a wary eye on his team while he switched between reading and giving advice. It had been a productive day but when he had listened to Naruto he thought of what could have been. He imagined them taking a day off.

By the time Sakura’s birthday rolled around Kakashi had plans in place. Sakura thanked him, Sasuke snorted when his time rolled around and when Kakashi’s day came he pretended to be surprised by the gathering.

He had been surprised by Naruto’s observations. When most the ANBU he hung out with dropped by through the window halfway through the third round of cards he had eyed Naruto’s relaxed face carefully.

After he had escorted his team home he had lingered outside Naruto’s room wondered what exactly to say besides another round of thanks. He had been saved by a surprise round of fireworks a few streets over. Civilian children and Kakashi had chuckled over it before he got the happy and longing look on Naruto’s face.

It was his birthday and he enjoyed himself but Kakashi hugged Naruto before he left.

X

Naruto’s face when he watched the firework show had been the best. It had taken plenty of work to get Naruto out the village for a short festival but it had been worth it. Pressed against him as they watched the show Kakashi felt contentment. He had almost forgotten what that had felt like.

It was a good way to end the round of birthdays. It made him look forward to the next round.

X

And of course that was when everything went to shit. Sasuke gone, Sakura in training and Naruto gone. Kakashi spent his birthday off duty in his room praying that what he told Sakura would come true.

That one day they would have their days of laughter again.

A few hours before his birthday was to end he heard the crackle of fireworks and ended up thinking of Naruto. He wondered where the boy was, if he remembered what day it was and if Jiraiya would celebrate the boy’s day with him.

Kakashi ended his birthday that year alone and feeling alone.

X

Naruto returned a few weeks before his birthday and it felt like a birthday gift. The actual day itself, Kakashi had a round of visitors since he was where they could find him, the hospital. Naruto’s attempts at seeing his face were hilarious and he would have indulged him if he had not been enjoying the game and if Naruto had been actually serious about the attempts.

Kakashi ended his birthday in the hospital using his hearing to listen to Naruto’s careful breaths as the boy slept on the chair next to his bed. It had been a good day.

X

Thanks to Naruto the next year Kakashi celebrated his next birthday at a dinner with his complete team. Some ANBU members were lurking outside the establishment and Kakashi knew he had Naruto and Tenzo to thank for that.

They even paid without any fuss, sort of took the fun out of it for him but when the cake came out and he jokingly looked up from blowing out the candle with his mask still on… Kakashi looked at his team and was unable to help the chuckle that escaped him.

Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Tenzo… Naruto he sat surrounded by them and his heart felt so complete. It was his birthday and it really did matter to him. Not the gifts or they buying everything, the knowledge that he really and truly was not alone.

When Gai and his team nosily intruded when the sake came out, Kakashi looked away from Gai to see the smile on Naruto’s face, soft and content. It was only a split moment but Kakashi’s heart clenched in his chest.

X

The year after that he was outside the village on a mission for his birthday. It was luck he was not alone but he was glad he was not in any danger. The only fun thing was the firecracker sparklers Naruto had gotten his hands on. They had sniggered together when they set them off in the target’s house.

He should have been expecting it but when they were hiding in the shadows from the mediocre guards he had been taken off guard by Naruto’s soft touch to his arm. The soft pull of his mask and when their lips met in the darkness Kakashi not only went along with it but he returned it, his leg slid between Naruto’s and he gently pushed him against the wall as the kiss continued.

Soft, exploratory and sweet.

X

Birthdays were not something he looked forward to or got too eager over but when he could spend them with friends he could consider it a great day because he was born and he could meet these people and because he was born he was able to meet Naruto.

And that was the fantastic thing about it. Birthdays were not a sad thing for him anymore, nor were they a great source of happiness but they brought him contentment and peace and that was what he really wanted.


End file.
